Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-3y = 1$ $-2x-3y = 1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-3y = 1$ $-3y = 2x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-3y = 1$ $-3y = 2x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.